Algo más
by SteamFox22
Summary: Erwin le había enseñado esos conceptos. Libertad, pelear por algo más grande que él mismo… y algo más.


Él nunca lo llamó por su cargo. Le resultaba terriblemente, incómodamente formal. En un principio, su relación había sido demasiado tensa, demasiado hostil para dar lugar a tales formalidades.  
Estaba demasiado ocupado planeando su asesinato como para llamarlo de alguna manera. No lo había llamado líder de escuadrón en ese entonces y no lo llamaría Comandante ahora.

Nunca había podido imaginar que su destino era luchar por una causa más grande que simplemente su propia supervivencia.

Ese bastardo... Desde el momento en que bajó sus armas y decidió seguirlo, una palabra había resonado en su mente como un murmullo permanente, hasta convertirse en un grito feroz: _libertad._

Erwin le había enseñado esos conceptos. Libertad, pelear por algo más grande que él mismo… _y algo más._

Quizás fue el hecho de que había perdido a las dos únicas personas en el mundo a los que podía llamar amigos, lo que lo obligó a acercarse al rubio, quizás desde el comienzo habían tenido una conexión… No importaba el por qué. No tenía tiempo para evaluarlo. Así había sido y eso era lo que importaba.

Por supuesto que no había sido nada fácil. No para ninguno de los dos.

Si alguien le preguntara a Erwin, diría que no había sido nada fácil formar un vínculo con alguien que desconoce el significado de la misma palabra.

Era cierto. La mayor parte del tiempo, Levi tan solo se limitaba a alejarlo, probablemente porque por una parte, era totalmente inexperto en ese asunto de sentimientos tan íntimos, afecto, confianza y toda esa mierda. Y por otra parte, aunque Levi nunca lo admitiría, la repentina muerte de Isabel y Farlan le habían enseñado ese sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido… _Miedo. _Miedo a perder algo demasiado preciado. Erwin lo sabía y sabía demasiado bien como para mencionarlo nunca.

Pero eso no había impedido que el lazo se formara, aún en contra de los deseos del morocho. No podía evitar sentir una sensación de calidez formándose en su interior cuando estaba con él. Incluso aunque no pudiera darle un nombre a ese sentimiento. Cuando se encontraba cerca de él, _sentía_ y eso era suficiente.

Posiblemente la palabra que buscaba era _confianza. _Absoluta y completa confianza. Levi confiaba en Erwin más de lo que confiaba en sí mismo. Y eso podía reflejarse en sus acciones, desde un acto tal como obedecer sin cuestionamiento sus órdenes, hasta bajar a tal punto su guardia frente a él, que aun sufriendo de un grave insomnio, se quedaba dormido en su presencia, a su lado, mientras el Comandante transcribía informes o realizaba algún papeleo.

Levi sabía que a su lado estaba bien. Levi sentía profunda, absoluta confianza hacia él. Confianza… _y algo más._

Erwin, por su parte, tan solo se limitaba a sonreír con suficiencia, y en ocasiones, le sonreía con una expresión pacífica que Levi no podía descifrar.

¿Respeto? Sí, sentían un increíble respeto el uno por el otro. Pero no era eso… ¿Afecto? Quizás… Quizás era alguna forma de afecto desconocida para el morocho. Pero Erwin sí sabía. Debía hacerlo. Como Comandante, esa clase de sentimiento era uno de aquellos que no podía darse el lujo de permitirse. Ya había tomado esa decisión hacía años, y había pagado las consecuencias también.

Nunca llegó a amar a Marie. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Su trabajo estaba primero. Nunca llegaría a casarse y eso también lo sabía. No sería justo para su pareja. Podía morir en cualquier momento. Tampoco tenía el tiempo. Ese no era su destino y no tenía tiempo para cuestionarse si debía lamentarse por ello.

Es por esto que Mike una vez le había preguntado por qué entonces mantenía una especie de relación con Levi. Erwin, en ese momento, había sonreído. Levi entendía. El morocho nunca le exigiría más de lo que Erwin le podía dar, después de todo, Levi llevaba la misma vida. Levi sabía que Erwin tan solo podía ofrecerle un breve y amargo presente, Levi lo aceptaba placenteramente resignado. Sabía que detrás de la fachada inexpresiva, apática que Erwin se obligaba a llevar para poder realizar su trabajo, el rubio, en realidad _sentía. _Ambos eran humanos y ambos era el refugio del otro. Erwin era su _hogar._

Para cuando comprendió cuál era el sentimiento que lo vinculaba a su Comandante, una madrugada mientras que lo observaba dormir, entretanto que el morocho reajustaba su posición a su lado, ya estaba demasiado ligado a él como para preocuparse o remediar la situación. En ese tipo de circunstancia, era cuando era plenamente consciente de lo que el rubio significaba para sí. Le había dado un propósito a su vida y probablemente, el día que Erwin muriera, se llevaría ese propósito con él.

Desde aquel día en que decidió seguirlo, nunca se apartó de su lado. Ni siquiera cuando comprendió, descubrió aquello que Erwin poseía y que el carecía.

No podía imaginar la vida sin Erwin, pese a que sabía que debería enfrentar esa situación, muy probablemente, algún día.

Él nunca lo llamó por su cargo. Le resultaba terriblemente, incómodamente formal en una relación que era demasiado íntima, demasiado personal para dar lugar a tales formalidades.


End file.
